This proposal is a request for shared equipment (a Perkin-elmer ABI Prism 7700 Real-Time PCR Detection system, "Taqman") that will be shared among a minimum of eight NIH-funded investigative groups. It is proposed that this resource will greatly enhance basic and clinical work being performed by investigators in biomedical sciences.